Wątek forum:Artykuł Miesiąca/@comment-11606985-20171001110526/@comment-27459708-20171001130508
Pozwolę sobie skomentować każdą pracę. Absolutnie nie mam na celu nikogo obrazić, a wskazać błędy, które warto poprawić w przyszłości. Artykuł Fred Weasley nie został praktycznie edytowany. Dokonano jednej edycji, mniejszej niż 1000 bajtów, do tego zawierającej błędy. Przykładowo zamiast odmienić Harrym zostało zapisane z apostrofem (Harry'm). Te imię zawiera apostrof jedynie podczas zapisu Harry'ego, Harry'emu. W pozostałych przypadkach nie dodaje się go. Nieschludnie zajęto się też dodaniem obrazu, co w kodzie źródłowym wygląda brzydko. Inny błąd to odnośnik szukający. Gdy zapisuje się zdanie z wyrażeniem szukającym, to w odnośniku zapis powinien wyglądać następująco: szukającym. Tu wyraz zapisano dwa razy (szukającym). Znalazłam też błędy typu źle postawiony przecinek, czy zła gramatyka. A to tylko mniej niż 1000 bajtów. Po głosowaniu artykuł należy poprawić po tej rzekomej edycji... Zdecydowanie jestem na nie, ale zachęcam do pracy, a w razie pytań wystarczy napisać. Artykuł Zygmunt Budge. Na wstępie wita mnie następujący cytat: Jestem Zygmunt Budge, i jestem największym największym twórcą eliksirów, jaki kiedykolwiek się urodził. Naprawdę, naprawdę myślę, że warto sprawdzić artykuł po zedytowaniu go. Mogą znaleźć się tam drobne lub większe błędy. Wchodząc w artykuł od strony źródłowej, widać, że nie zawiera on szablonu cytat, który powinien zostać zastosowany. Nieschludnie zostały też dodane szablony z infoboksu, wiem, że to tylko spacje, ale to minuta roboty, a artykuł jest dużo lepszy. Zaciekawił mnie dziwnie wyglądająca data urodzenia. Zawiera ona około 10 różnych dat, które są prawdopodobne. Skąd taki osąd? Niestety brakuje przypisu, który by to tłumaczył. Być może Rosa jeszcze nie umie dodawać przypisów (zapraszam do kogoś z kadry, nauczymy cię kochana), ale takie skrajne informacje należy argumentować przypisami. Momentami podczas czytania artykułu nie jest do końca jasne, o co chodziło: Jego prababcia była ,,żałośnie chichoczącą" czarownicą, z ostrym temperamentem Zygmunta. Prababcia miała temperament Zygmunta? Czy to nie powinno być odwrotnie, że ktoś dziedziczy cechy po przodkach? Budge za jedno z najważniejszych wydarzeń, miało miejsce podczas jego pobytu w Hogwarcie - tu również zdanie zostało źle napisane i nie wiem, o co chodziło. Znalazłam też słowo potężność, które nie występuje w języku polskim. Jeśli słowo podkreśla się na czerwono, a nie jest nazwą własną wziętą od Rowling, warto pomyśleć, czy jest słuszne. Tu chodziło o potęgę. Na samym końcu warto usunąć kategorię Artykuł do rozbudowania, ponieważ... rozbudowałaś go. Niestety spora ilość błędów powoduje, że jestem na nie, ale myślę, że Rosa szybko ogarnie błędy, a jej edycje będą lepsze. Jeden z najdłuższych artykułów w tej edycji, Severus Snape. Zacznę od tego, że moim zdaniem lepiej jest rozbudowywać artykuł częściowo, niż wrzucać naraz wielką edycję. Dlaczego? Ponieważ można spojrzeć na artykuł parę razy i wychwycić błędy. Z boku wygląda to trochę, jakby w tej edycji Sens spóźniła się z głosowaniem, żeby wstawić swój artykuł... i wstawiła. Z wieloma błędami. Już na początku dziwi mnie brak odnośników do np. ulicy, przy której mieszkał Snape, szkoły, czy przedmiotu, którego uczył. W kodzie źródłowym nieschludnie wstawiono kod do obrazków, czy nie oddzielono nagłówków danych sekcji. No właśnie. Nagłówki. Jestem zdziwiona, że nagłówki w artykule są także źle wstawione. Przykładowo sekcja Ucieczka czy Jako dyrektor Hogwartu są za małe, ledwo je widać i z lupą je trzeba szukać. Błędnie odmieniono połowę nazwisk i imion bohaterów. Przykładowo Horacy'ego zamiast Horacego, Neville'm zamiast Neville'em, Dumbledore'm zamiast Dumbledore'em, czy samo nazwisko bohatera artykułu - Snape'm zamiat Snape'em. Są to dla mnie pewne podstawy, które powinny być przez Sens opanowane, więc niestety czepiam się tego, ponieważ powinna umieć to zapisać. Znalazłam też drobniejsze błędy, np. McGonagall był profesorem transmutacji(...), J.K.Rowling w jednym z wywiadów stwierdziła, że miłość między Lily, a Snape'm byłaby możliwa, gdyby on nie kochał tak czarnej magii. W drugim przykładzie błędnie użyto przecinka przed a'', źle zapisano nazwisko Severusa, a druga połowa zdania przypomina wklejone z transalatora google. Idąc dalej, grafiki w 80% są po prawej stronie, są momentami za duże, czasem nie ma ich przez bardzo długi czas, przez co estetycznie mi się kompletnie nie podoba. Wisienką na torcie jest sekcja ''Bitwa o Howart i śmierć, gdzie dwie grafiki ściskają się obok siebie, a między nimi są jeszcze upchnięte dwa nagłówki. Dochodząc do końca artykułu, fatalnie zapisana etymologia, łamiąca kilka ustalonych już dawno reguł dotyczących zapisu. Po pierwsze, jeśli oddzielane miały zostać te dwa człony, to powinny zostać wypunktowane, po drugie, nie stosujemy pogrubień w etymologii, po trzecie, zapis powinien być kursywą, po czwarte, w jednym przykładzie użyto błędnie dywizu zamiast półpauzy, a po piąte, zdanie kończy się błędnie postawionym przypisem za kropką. Znalazłam też dziwne zdanie: Podczas jednej z misji w wersji PS1 w Kamieniu Filozoficznym, Snape mówi: "W Zakazanym Korytarzu jest coś bardzo wyjątkowego, przez jaki czas miałem oko. Te ostatnie słowa (...) przez jaki czas miałem oko nie są dla mnie zrozumiałe. Błędów jak widać znalazłam sporo i podkreślę to, co napisałam na początku. Lepiej wrzucać coś częściowo, niż robić wielką edycję, która zawiera masę błędów. To nie są wyścigi. Jeśli się nie uda skończyć artykułu na daną edycję, zawsze można wystartować w następnej. Liczy się przecież jakość, prawda? Niestety jestem na nie. Na koniec został mi artykuł Stworek. Mile zaskoczyło mnie w nim to, że jest dłuższy od angielskiego odpowiednika, za co duży plus (poprzednie artykuły są takie same, lub trochę krótsze). Czytając ten artykuł, zauważyłam źle użyty dywiz zamiast półpauzy. Jeśli wciąż zastanawiacie się, co to jest, to taka kreseczka, o taka ''-''. Stosuje się ją np. przy zapisie dat (1991-1992 rok, etc.), albo podczas łączenia kolorów. Jeśli zaś używamy tego oddzielając sekcje zdania, np. Znalazł horkurks – medalion Slytherina. Tu użyto półpauzy, którą znajdziecie w trybie źródłowym, na pasku opcji (wszystko jest w poradniku, do którego odsyłam). Idąc dalej, w trybie źródłowym także nie dopilnowano kodów do obrazków. Oddziela się je, aby były w nowej linijce, ot cała zagwozdka. Pisanie ciągiem ze zdaniem wygląda po prostu źle. Zwracam też uwagę na zapis Pomimo że, który używa się bez przecinka, tak samo jak Mimo że. Tu błędnie go wstawiono. Miejscami brakuje przecinków, ale to się zdarza sporadycznie i nie razi w oczy. Przyznam, że średnio mi się podoba rozmieszczenie grafik, ale nie jest też złe. Ta praca góruje nad pozostałymi tym, że dobrze dobrano szablony, prawidłowo odmieniono nazwiska, a błędów jest najmniej. Mój głos leci do Mattibu i jego Stworka. Dobra robota. Mam nadzieję, że nie zanudziły was i nie przeraziły moje wypociny, ogólnie rzadko się rozpisuję w głosach na AM, ale uznałam, że tym razem warto. Mam nadzieję, że te błędy uświadomią nie tylko autorów artykułów, ale też spowodują przemyślenia od strony czytelników i pozostałych edytujących. No i wiem, jesteśmy tylko ludźmi, mylić się jest czymś normalnym... ale warto czasem wskazać coś, nad czym można popracować. ;)